1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to drinking cups and more particularly to a collapsible, self-standing, disposable drinking cup formed from a composite blank of plastic film and paperboard.
2. Description of the Background Art
A background art search directed to the subject matter of this application and conducted in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,003,678, 3,373,917, 3,684,157, 4,284,205, 4,391,366, 4,428,500.
None of the patents uncovered in the search discloses a collapsible, self-standing, liquid tight, partially transparent, disposable, drinking cup with an tubular outer structure formed of foldably interconnected paperboard panels and a plastic film liner secured to the inner surfaces of certain of the panels to provide a flexible bottom wall for closing the lower end of the tubular outer structure and making the cup liquid-tight.